


I Loved You, I Loved You, I Loved You (It's True)

by WhatTheWilbur



Series: Dream SMP Related One-Shots [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I'm so sorry, Tommy is there too but Wilbur does most of the yelling, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are brothers, Wilbur kinda yells at phil for his actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWilbur/pseuds/WhatTheWilbur
Summary: He was… alive?ORWilbur has a bone to pick with his dad.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Related One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075103
Comments: 9
Kudos: 317





	I Loved You, I Loved You, I Loved You (It's True)

**Author's Note:**

> I've only written hurt no comfort angst once in my life..
> 
> time to make it two i guess... Am I projecting or not? That's a secret you'll never know :)
> 
> ⊱ ────── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ────── ⊰
> 
> \- Follow My Socials! -
> 
> Twitter: @Y0URTUBB0  
> Instagram: @WhatTheWilbur

The world came into full color, a contrast from the slightly muted colors he was used to when he was a ghost. 

Wait.

He was… alive..?

Oh. 

Wilbur looked around, blinking rapidly at the world around him, letting his eyes adjust to the light. Phil stood in front of him, sword in hand. Tommy stood off to the side, his hands covering his mouth - he looked like he was about to cry. Behind the two stood Fundy and Eret. 

What happened? 

Wilbur wasn’t left to ponder on the situation for too long, a pair of arms coming up to embrace him. Red sleeves. Tommy. 

“Hey,” Wilbur smiled, his voice horse from well… being dead for a while. 

“Prime, we weren’t sure if you weren’t going to come back. I missed you so much, Wil,” Tommy rambled, “What do you remember?” 

“I remember... the color blue… a blue sheep, his name was Friend, right?” Wilbur looked around once Tommy nodded encouragingly, racking his mind for details - big or small. His eyes landed on Phil, “You.” 

“Hi, mate,” Phil smiled sadly to his son, “Listen I’m-”

“No, stop right there,” Wilbur took a shaky step forward, Tommy looped his arm around his to keep him from falling face-first into the dirt, “It’s so much more than just killing me now.”  
Phil tilted his head, “What?” The atmosphere changed rapidly, Wilbur narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Phil. A sharp metal clang signified that Phil had dropped his sword at his feet.  
“You destroyed L’Manburg,” Wilbur spoke slowly, “You destroyed the country that I- no… that TOMMY worked so hard to build up.” 

“Wil it was for your own good,” Phil responded calmly to his son. 

“PHIL WHAT PART OF THIS IS GOOD?!” Wilbur yelled, making Tommy jump slightly, “L’Manburg is gone, the people who lived here don’t have a home, Tommy and Tubbo are kids…” 

“You worked with Dream too… do you even realize what he did to me?” Tommy piped in, “He forced Tubbo to exile me, then proceeded to manipulate me into thinking that I had no friends.”

“Of course I knew I just…”

“You know what, Phil?” Tommy’s voice gained confidence suddenly, “He manipulated me into thinking that you didn’t love me. I’m starting to think he was right.”

“Tommy I-”

“You knew,” Wilbur laughed, “Phil, you knew what Dream did to all of us. You knew what he did to me, to Tommy, but you didn’t care.”

“Of course I care!” Phil exclaimed, “Techno and I.. we just-”

“Technoblade!” Wilbur shouted suddenly, “It’s always Technoblade, isn’t it?!” 

“Wilbur..”

“When Wil and I were kids it was always Technoblade,” Tommy responded.

Wilbur mocked Phil’s voice, “‘We need to go, Techno needs this!’ ‘Techno, are you okay?’”

“Just say he’s your favorite and get on with it,” Tommy mumbled. 

“He’s not my favorite,” Phil defended, “I don’t play favorites, you know that.” 

“Do we?” Wilbur asked, “Because when you chose to side with Technoblade - who had blown up the country the first time, who had betrayed us - instead of Tommy who was out with Dream after being exiled, it kinda seems like you’re playing favorites.” 

Phil shook his head back and forth, “You helped blow it all up the first time!” 

“At least I’m admitting that it was a mistake,” Wilbur responded, “At least I’m admitting that I acted selfishly.” 

“That doesn’t redeem you.” 

“I know it doesn’t!” Wilbur yelled, “But I’m willing to work on it, even if it doesn’t get me anywhere!” Phil frowned at Wilbur. 

“Son, I-”

“No, I’m not your son,” Wilbur shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes, “Go find Technoblade. C’Mon Tommy, you have somewhere to live, yeah?” 

“Y-Yeah, come with me Wil,” Tommy glanced at Phil as he started walking, “See you ‘round, Phil.” 

Wil and Tommy walked past a shocked Phil, elbows linked. Phil collapsed onto his knees, his mind processing what had just happened. 

.  
.  
.

Prime, what had he done…?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and not very good(tm) but I simply do not care


End file.
